Colores en el cielo
by Liv-Scarlett
Summary: Para Levy, los lazos más importantes siempre serán el amor y la amistad, pero cuando estos llegan a cruzarse confundiendo sus sentimientos, tendrá que buscar la manera de solucionarlo para no perder el cariño de alguno de sus seres queridos. Este One-shot participa en el reto: Reto en pareja: Triángulo amoroso del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.


**Nota:** Esta es la primera vez que escribo en conjunto con alguien y quiero decir que fue una gran y hermosa experiencia. Gracias a la linda Hikari por pensar en mí a la hora de elegir un compañero y aportar un gran esfuerzo para sacar adelante este fic, ha sido genial el haber trabajado contigo. Sin nada más que agregar, esperamos que les guste y nos dejen sus preciosos reviews.

 **Pareja:** Gajeel y Levy (Gale)

 **Personaje asignado:** Lucy Heartfilia

 **Disclairmer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **Este One-shot participa en el reto:** **Reto en pareja: Triángulo amoroso del foro: "Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

* * *

 _._

 ** _~Colores en el cielo~_**

 _Por Hikari294 y Liv-Scarlett_

 _._

Una suave brisa revolvió sus azulados cabellos, mientras su mirada se oscurecía al igual que los colores crepusculares en el cielo, perdiendo aquel sutil brillo de esperanza, a lo lejos en el horizonte, divisaba como las pesadas nubes que atiborraban el ambiente presagiaban que pronto su desconsuelo seria exteriorizado por la naturaleza, ya que su cuerpo no parecía tener respuesta alguna. Se sentía sumergida en su propia burbuja de aire, mientras se hundía poco a poco en las profundidades de un océano interminable, no quería volver a la realidad. No a esa realidad, su propia realidad desoladora.

Sus grandes ojos marones miraban y a la vez no, los escombros del gremio que había sido su hogar desde que era una niña, no podía creer que luego de aquella guerra contra los demonios de Tártaros que dejo tantas heridas que jamás cicatrizarían del todo, sucediera todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, tan solo unos minutos atrás, nunca se imaginó que Fairy tail terminaría de esa manera, nunca espero que el maestro Makarov, se dirigiera de esa forma a los que llamaba sus hijos, no lo comprendía. Ninguna razón coherente daba cabía a la extinción definitiva de Fairy tail, el gremio más fuerte de toda Fiore y más que eso, su único y amado hogar.

De pronto sintió su rostro húmedo y miro al cielo, saliendo de su momentáneo estado de estupor, supuso que la lluvia había comenzado, pero no fue así, el cielo todavía se estaba conteniendo, era un perfecto cuadro gris, ya no habían colores en él, solo nubes densas que amenazaban con precipitarse con fuerza, entonces entendió. Levanto su mano y toco su rostro con suavidad removiendo sus propias lagrimas silenciosas, era surrealista hasta cierto punto, sentía su pecho vacío sin nada latiendo en su interior, algo dentro de ella se había roto con aquella noticia tan abrupta, dejándola helada, seca, y paralizada, ser capaz de llorar luego de eso, le sorprendía de cierta forma retorcida, todo era tan extraño para ella, se sentía como una muñeca deshecha en harapos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado allí de pie, inmóvil, frente los escombros del gremio, donde su maestro se había pronunciado, y de pronto, siguiendo un zumbido dentro de su cabeza, quiso salir de su burbuja y se giró sobre sus pies, buscando una cara conocida, pero nada de lo que encontró fue lo esperado, solo quedaban unos pocos en el lugar, parecían extraños perdidos sin rumbo, más que viejos conocidos, sus rostros llenos de dolor, movieron algo dentro de ella, y sintió como el bamboleo rápido de un aleteo dentro de su pecho, sin previo aviso se escuchó así misma sollozando con fuerza. Ya no estaba Gray o Erza, ni siquiera su mejor amiga Lucy, tampoco su equipo, todo se había acabado.

Desesperadamente, busco en todas direcciones con su mirada a Gajeel, no se pudo haber ido tan rápido o ¿sí?, lo necesitaba, necesitaba la seguridad que solo él le infundía, tenía que encontrarlo, no podía tan solo desaparecer. Y de pronto sus pies se empezaron a mover por si solos, como si fueran ajenos a su cerebro, la brisa ya no era suave, si no que ahora se estampaba contra su rostro como un fuerte golpe de realidad, ahora solo sabía que se dirigía a toda velocidad a la habitación que Gajeel y Lily rentaban en el centro de la ciudad, no podía perderlo, Gajeel era un hombre especial, valioso, la persona de la que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Pronto las pequeñas pero fuertes gotas de lluvia empezaron a entorpecer su visión, así como su carrera, su respiración también era irregular y le parecían mas gemidos de agonía que otra cosa, rápidamente su pie trastabillo, al impactarse con una piedra sobresaliente en el ahora resbaladizo suelo de las calles estrechas de Magnolia, todo su cuerpo cayó precipitadamente, recibiendo de lleno fuertes golpes, sintió el desgarro de una de sus sandalias, y el ardor penetrante que emanaba de su pantorrilla derecha, a pesar de quedar atontada por el golpe que recibió su cabeza, como pudo se levantó para llegar a su destino con prisa, estaba cerca, a tan solo una cuadra.

Cuando por fin llego, tocó la puerta con tanta fuerza como pudo, con desesperación, con miedo de no encontrarlo ya en aquel lugar y cuando estaba a punto de patear la madera, esta se abrió de golpe saliendo Lily de ella, quien en ese momento se encontraba en su forma de combate y sus dientes relucían en un gruñido que se apagó por su propia sorpresa, ella solo pudo contemplarlo atónita y con alegría.

— ¿Levy? —preguntó el felino con sorpresa.

Ella solo pudo sonreírle, la felicidad la inundaba por escasos segundos, ellos todavía estaban en la ciudad, lo había logrado, pero todo se apagó cuando se fijó que el exceed cargaba un bolso lo suficientemente grande para viajar sobre su hombro, retrocedió un paso por pura inercia empapándose en la lluvia que ahora, la azotaba sin clemencia alguna, sus labios se movían pero no salía sonido alguno de ellos hasta que lo escucho y se inmovilizó súbitamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le interrogó Gajeel, curioso al verlo como una estatua frente a la puerta.

Levy esperó unos segundos en silencio y este apareció en la puerta, abriéndola por completo, vio como sus rasgos masculinos se desencajaban en una mueca de estupefacción.

—Enana... ¿pero qué diablos...?—la voz del dragón Slayer era una mezcla de ira y preocupación desconcertada.

Pero ella no pudo esperar más, sus emociones manejaban su cuerpo, era como una marioneta que se movía al son de los hilos que su corazón jalaba, por lo que entró a trompicones y abrazó a Gajeel con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el fuerte pecho de su compañero todavía sollozando.

—Lo siento... Lo siento, lo siento —susurraba Levy como un mantra, aferrada a él.

—Por qué no la llevas a la habitación Gajeel —dijo Lily, luego de un largo silencio —.Yo le preparare un té caliente.

—Uhm—afirmo simplemente el interpelado, todavía desconcertado.

Se movió un poco aun sin corresponder el abrazo, arrastrándola consigo para que el felino cerrara la puerta tras ellos. Sin querer lastimarla, la aparto con todo el cuidado que una persona como el pudiera tener, tomándola de los brazos y retirándola de su espacio personal, la miro serio y se cabreó más de lo que estuviera dispuesto admitir, era una mierda ver a la enana en ese estado tan deplorable por lo que simplemente rechistó con fastidio, al ver como esta se sonrojaba y fijaba su mirada en el suelo, la tomó de su muñeca y atravesaron la instancia hasta llegar a la pequeña habitación, dejando al felino negro atrás.

Al entrar la sentó en la cama con brusquedad, mientras la peliazul empezaba a tiritar del frio, lo vio aun ruborizada mientras este revolvía un bolso en el piso, para acabo de un segundo arrojarle una camiseta negra.

—Me imagino que puedes arreglártelas para que te quede—le dijo el pelinegro, inspeccionándola con la mirada en un tono serio.

Por lo que ella solo asintió, mientras revolvía entre sus pequeñas manos la ropa del muchacho, evitando mirarle.

—Antes de que te cambies, voy a vendarte eso—señaló él con un gesto, tomando del mismo bolso una pequeña bolsa y una toalla.

Fijó la mirada avellana en su pantorrilla de la cual escurría sangre, que se mezclaba con el agua de la lluvia que la había acompañado en su camino hasta allí, lo miro a la cara por segunda vez desde que llego cuando este se arrodilló junto a su pierna, y alzó la vista para encararla.

—Si querías suicidarte hay formas más fáciles. Enana... No seas estúpida...—terminó cortante mientras estampaba con brusquedad imprudente la toalla contra la pierna de la chica, limpiando la sangre.

Esta soltó un quejido de dolor, mientras daba un pequeño brinco y la rabia hacía mella en su interior —. ¿Es que acaso no te duele?

—No fui yo el que salió a correr bajo la lluvia.

—Te hablo del gremio idiota—aclaró la peliazul retirando su pierna de las manos del mago.

—Iba a pasar tarde o temprano, supongo—dijo el mago, sin creérselo del todo, mientras tomaba con fuerza la pierna de la maga y la vendaba sin mucha técnica —.Pero eso no es razón, para echarme a morir, tengo razones para mantenerme con vida.

Los ojos rojos y desafiantes del mago parecían atravesarla, devolviéndole el alma a su cuerpo, y reprendiéndole de igual forma.

—Es solo que... Tengo miedo—empezó ella, luego de un largo silencio, lo vio sentarse a su lado para escucharla y siguió —. Fairy tail ha sido siempre mi hogar, supongo que al no tenerlo entré en pánico, sentí como perdía todo a mi alrededor, nunca tuve un soporte distinto al gremio, y me asusté al no tener a nadie cerca... Al no verte cerca.

Luego de una larga mirada en silencio, ambos sentían como sus corazones se desbocaban y como sus manos empezaban a cosquillarles por las ganas de tenerse más cerca, por lo que el primero en apartar su mirada fue el mago de hierro, que con frustración restregó sus manos con su rostro.

—Maldición.

—Yo... Iré contigo a donde vallas, quieras o no.

— ¿Cómo sabes que me iré algún lado?

—Supongo que los bolsos de viaje no son de adorno y ya.

—Levy, iré a entrenar con Lily lo más pronto que pueda, no es un viaje para encontrar un nuevo hogar— advirtió serio.

—No concibo vivir en tranquilidad si no estás cerca. —le dijo la maga sonrojándose —. No luego de Tártaros.

Se acercó más al mago, y tomo dulcemente su rostro masculino entre sus manos y como hizo en aquella ocasión, lo beso. Se miraron aun con sus labios juntos con una ligera presión para luego cerrarlos, y disfrutar de las caricias que tanto anhelaban, de parte y parte.

Gajeel la tomó de la nuca y la atrajo más hacia él para profundizar el beso, sin ser muy consciente de sus actos, solo se dejaba llevar por el momento, sin presiones para aligerar su alma de los acontecimientos pasados. Pronto sus pulmones necesitaron aire por lo que se separaron con lentitud, pero aun juntando sus frentes.

—Me iré al escampar— susurró el mago con voz ronca.

—Entonces me cambiaré y buscaré mis cosas—dijo Levy con una sonrisa, respirando el cálido aliento de su dragón.

—Está bien, te esperare a la salida de la ciudad. —Habló el mago mientras se separaba de ella y se dirigía a la puerta.

—Gajeel, también... Iré a visitar a Lucy antes.

—Solo llega a tiempo—Pidió el pelinegro con su típica risa antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Sumergida en lo más profundo de su dolor, las sabanas y almohadas no lograban brindarle el consuelo que ella tanto anhelaba. Su hogar triste y vacío, solo la ayudaba a sentirse aún más solitaria de lo que ya estaba. Con esa carta dejada por él reposando en sus manos, derramaba las pocas lágrimas que aun guardaba pero que al mismo tiempo parecían infinitas.

—Mentirosos—soltó al aire—. ¡Son todos unos mentirosos! —Explotó—. Tantos lazos y amistades presumidas e incluso llegar a decir que somos una familia para luego tirar todo por la borda y desaparecerlo sin dar por lo menos una explicación.

Y poco a poco aumentaba más su resentimiento. No podía evitar sentir rencor hacía el maestro por permitirse disolver Fairy Tail en un momento tan crítico o de sus antiguos compañeros de gremio que partieron en diferentes direcciones en busca de nuevos horizontes pero sobre todo se hallaba lastimada por él, por aquella persona que siempre la protegió y cuido, y que ahora la había abandonado sin ni siquiera dignarse a despedirse.

—Estúpido Natsu—ahogó su nombre en un gemido — Te fuiste cuando más te necesita ¡Me dejaste sola! — lloró con amargura.

Nuevamente había alcanzado la cumbre de la felicidad para volver a caer de nuevo desde lo más alto y perderlo todo. Se sentía como un animal herido que fue salvado con la única intención de jugar sus sentimientos y estrujarlos fuertemente para luego solo echarlo al olvido. Y es que, ya no le quedaba nadie, todos se habían ido dejándola hundida en el mar de sufrimiento y soledad.

De pronto, alguien llamó a su puerta, sin perder más tiempo, saltó de la cama y corrió para abrirla.

— ¡Natsu! — exclamó con una sonrisa enmarcada en el rostro al pensar que el pelirrosa volvía por ella pero solo consiguió un poco de decepción al ver que no era él.

— Lo siento, Lu-chan— habló con lastima la pequeña peliazul—. Soy yo, vine a ver como estabas.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes— trató de fingir una sonrisa pero el nudo en su garganta se encargaba de hacer inútiles sus esfuerzos —Solo…he perdido nuevamente mi hogar— con el antebrazo cubrió su mirada en un intento por detener el líquido cristalino que brotaba de sus orbes para bajar como cascadas de agua fría y salada por su rostro.

— ¡No llores! — La Macgarden la estrechó en sus brazos en un intento por disminuir, aunque sea un poco, el dolor que sentía su joven amiga y que ambas compartían—. Aún me tienes a mí.

La dos, desahogaron sus penas fundidas en ese abrazo, lamentos desgarrantes salieron desde los más profundo de su ser, necesitaban liberar todo aquello que les atormentaba y el saber que no eran las únicas que sufrían, de alguna manera, las hacía sentir reconfortadas aunque solo por efímeros momentos.

—Ahora eres lo único que me queda— murmuró Lucy ya más tranquila, sentada sobre el regazo de la peliazul que a su vez, acariciaba el su sedoso cabello de terciopelo con cariño.

—Siempre estaré cuando me necesites—le recordó la chica mirando el reloj colgado en la pared con preocupación. La lluvia había cesado hacía más de una hora, para entonces, Gajeel probable ya estuviera saliendo de la ciudad. Con resignación soltó es más largo de los suspiros concentrando su atención en la persona que ahora reposaba en sus piernas. Lucy estaba literalmente rota y ella no podía irse dejándola en un estado tan deplorable.

—Es un alivio para mí, el saber que nunca me abandonaras— reincorporándose hasta quedar a la altura de la otra, tomó con sus manos esa dulces y delicadas mejillas —. No sé qué será de mí si llegó a perderte a ti también.

—Lu-chan…—una sensación de intranquilidad la invadió por la cercanía de la chica, lo cual, no era normal teniendo en cuenta su gran amistad.

— No te preocupes por nada—apresuró a decir mirándola directamente a esas hermosas iris color avellana —. Te cuidaré como a mi vida y jamás dejaré que te aparten de mi lado—confesó, estampando sus labios con los rosados y pequeños de Levy, mientras esta quedaba estática, sin oportunidad de salir de esa conmoción causada, por más que tratará de evadirla.

No movió ningún musculo, ni tampoco articuló palabra alguna, solo se quedó ahí, atónita, sin saber cómo enfrentar el asunto.

—Espera, no me refería a esto— se apartó bruscamente consiguiendo borrar la sonrisa que la rubia había formado en ese momento —. Esto está mal.

—Claro que no, puede que haya sido algo apresurado pero…

— ¡No, Lucy! —Gritó desesperada—. ¡Has malinterpretado todo! Yo…me tengo que ir— dijo con nervosismo para luego dar media vuelta en dirección a la salida.

— ¿A dónde? —demandó saber angustiada.

—Con Gajeel—se tomó un tiempo para pensarlo pero al final confesó lacerando el corazón de su amiga.

— ¡No me puedes hacer esto! — Reprochó resentida y al borde de las lágrimas —Juraste que te quedarías conmigo.

—Siempre contarás con mi apoyo—tratando de razonar con ella, Levy habló lo más calmada posible — Pero mi presencia no te traerá ningún beneficio.

— ¿Y prefieres dejar que me hunda en soledad?

—Jamás permitiría que eso pasara—musitó sinceramente — Sin embargo, tienes que aprender a valerte por ti misma y dejar de depender de los demás.

—Yo te necesito—rogó agobiada—. Necesito tu amor.

—Eso no es verdad y lo sabes—negó la menor—. Tú amas a Natsu pero esta tan desesperada por recibir cariño que no importa quién te lo de.

— ¡Al diablo con eso!—Bramó atormentada por el huracán formado en su corazón—. Eres igual que todos los demás, Fairy Tail nunca abandona a sus amigos.

— ¡Fairy Tail ya no existe! Y por más que duela debemos de aceptarlo— vociferó sin medir rudeza en sus palabras—. No esperes que los demás sientan compasión de ti, levántate y has algo aparte de encerrarte en una jaula sintiendo lastima de ti misma

—No es tan fácil…el gremio era todo lo que tenía

—Te comprendo más de lo que crees— la peliazul volvió a su tono tranquilo—. Pero al verte, empiezo a entender un poco más la decisión del maestro.

—No me interesa saberla— mintió apartando la mirada.

—Claro que si porque nos involucra a todos— anunció, acercándose a la chica para tomar sus manos con cariño—. Estoy segura que él quería vernos crecer y tomar nuestro propio camino.

—No creo poder hacerlo.

—Si puedes, demuestra lo fuerte que eres— le animó—. No intentes aferrarte al pasado, forma nuevos lazos, avanza hacia adelante buscando un futuro, y forja tu destino.

—Levy…

—Lu-chan, nuestros rumbos quedaran separados a partir de ahora pero nuestros corazones seguirán siendo los mismos. No importa a donde vaya o a donde este, tu seguirás siempre conmigo al igual que yo en ti—dijo conmovedoramente logrando transmitir esa sensación cálida y de alivio a la rubia—. Así que deja de llorar, levanta esa cara y mira al frente que tienes una hermosa vida por disfrutar.

—Sabía que podría contar contigo—soltó, luego de un largo rato en silencio y reflexión—. Has hecho tanto por mí desde que el primer día en que te vi— la Heartfilia regaló una sonrisa franca—. Gracias por ser mi amiga.

—El conocerte ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida—su rostro expresó felicidad—. Adiós Lu-chan, algún día nos volveremos encontrar— se despidió en un prolongado abrazado, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al separarse. Decidida, dio media vuelta para para adentrarse en las frías calles, hasta perderse bajo la nostálgica mirada achocolatada de Lucy.

—Hasta pronto, Levy...

* * *

Corría lo más rápido que podía mientras avanzaba por las desoladas calles. El frío comenzaba aumentar pero ella solo transpiraba calor. Con cada paso que daba, sentía el peso de mil agujas enterarse en sus pies rojos e hinchados. La oscuridad envolvía la noche como si de una manta se tratase, sin embargo, la luna alumbraba su camino queriendo guiarla a su destino.

Sin fuerzas, con el pecho subiendo y bajando veloz mente a causa de constantes intentos por normalizar su respiración, miró por todos lados encontrándose con la nada. Con más de tres horas de retraso, al fin llegó al lugar acordado para encontrarlo completamente vacío.

Sus hermosos ojos fueron inundados de lágrimas y tuvo que morderse fuertemente los labios hasta saborear la sangre que brotaba de ellos para no estallar a gritos de frustración y desesperación.

—Y yo que pensé que ya te habías acobardado de venir— con las esperanzas perdidas y el corazón roto, escuchó esas palabras viéndolo salir de entre la oscuridad con esa sonrisa burlona que tanto le encantaba—. Tienes suerte de habernos entretenido con un asunto, porque de no ser así, te habríamos dejado atrás desde hace mucho.

—No seas mentiroso, Gajeel—habló Lily desenmascarándolo—. La única razón por la que seguimos aquí es porque la estabas esperando.

— ¡Cállate! Eso no es verdad, deja de decir tonterías— el Dragon Slayer respondió sonrojado a más no poder, pero la ligera risa de la maga les llamó la atención—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—De la alegría que siento al ver nuevamente un bello amanecer.

—Pero aún es de noche—anunció mirándola extrañado—. ¿Te sientes bien enana?

—Me refiero a mi corazón—al notar que se seguían confundidos, suspiró—. Mejor olvídenlo y díganme a dónde vamos.

—Te sorprenderás cuando lo sepas—anunció Gajeel con una sonrisa ladina.

—Seguro que sí—susurró antes de emprender camino hacía una nueva vida junto al hombre que amaba, y sonrió al sentir como la tormenta poco a poco se iba disipando, dando paso a un sol que adornó de hermosos colores en el cielo de su corazón.

 _~ Fin ~_


End file.
